Sargette
Sargette is sgt`s twin sister. She is a tomboyish individual who spends her time racketeering her own all female gang known as the reapers. They are feared throughout gensokyo, tokyo, and ireland, the 3 locations of this gang. She uses 2 pistols, brass knuckles, and her ball and chain, whom she named "Go-go" to fight. She is rumored to have once actually held flandre for ransom, though Flandre and her bonded, and instead, she was paid to baby sit flandre while Flandre`s guardians had to go somewhere. Family: Sgt, Flandre, Wum, Remilia, and Isaac scarlet. Friends: Wum, Sgt, Flandre, Cirno, Reapers, Isaac scarlet, Excalibur. Enemies: Sgt (Who wants to stop the reapers gang,) Marx, and Fawful. Personal Analysis: ...Impressive...indeed... Wumbodious, this child is quite the impressive specimen....I am glad you brought me to meet her.... Sargette....Is much more of thinker than I had expected......Not in Science, nor Math...But in pure LOGIC...she has stumped me.....Her strategising is quite expansive, nearly beyond belief, and her questioning and her awnsers TO my questions had me second guess, and even correct myself! Originally, I had thought her IQ was a joke, what, with her limited, (But still, very knowledgable.) Array of awnsers to some scientific reasoning...But she is far more skilled than any of us at things beyond our comprehension. Such fantastic skill with weapons...such a keen sense of human nature...This child, is a force to be reckoned with, Wum....A force, to be reckoned with... Tools: Go-go, her enchanted ball and chain, Excalibur, Warhammers of zillyhoo, Brass knuckles, and 2 matching Sig Saur pistols, an advanced knowledge of pressure points, alluring appearance which she can use to fool males, and a perfume that smells good to her and the reapers, but poisons those who breathe it in besides them. Techniques: Shoryuken, Hadouken, Neverending chain, Explosive ball, electric chain, burning chain, spiked chain, poisoned chain, spiked ball, flaming ball, and electric ball, as well as several other ball-and-chain related techniques. Threat level: Extremely high, in the sgt/flandre/patchouli level of strength. Height: 5`4, Age: 13 Weight: 93 lbs. I.Q: 569 Wum's Final Note: Sargette, yes? That is her name? Funny...Sargess....Sargette....Ive said many things....Tomato....Tomato...Potato-OH! My...Im getting ahead of myself! Sargess is one of the few people I know with an intelect superior to my own....She often knows more about subjects outside of my element than i could shake a Susan at! Her power is incredible. Able to weild such a heavy object with such ease, reminds me of that Ike Dood with that big sword!.....Great....AETHER! Man, I would KILL to see someone do that! Annnywhark. Sargette belongs to some gang...the Reapers....I have little information on them...but somehow they are linked....and Sarge...well...he does not really.....howyousay.....Approve, of the group? Ill assume its something less flattering than the Wumbologists, but I digress. Sargette is indeed a force to be reckoned with, as Jeff said earlier.... Ol' Wum has not often met with the gal in person...but ey! She can be preeeetty dangerous. I do enjoy explosives....so...remind me to show up when she's in town, yes? Category:People